Art of Weather/Perfect Clima-Tact
| rname = Pāfekuto Kurima Takuto | ename = Perfected Climate Baton (Viz manga); Perfect Clima Tact (FUNimation) | meaning = Completed Weather Staff | owner = Nami | grade = | type = Dial-powered Bō | first = Chapter 368; Episode 258 }} The Perfect Clima-Tact is the second upgraded form of Nami's Bō. Usage After the events in Skypiea, Usopp upgraded the Clima-Tact into the Perfect Clima-Tact, which was first introduced when Nami and crew were trying to catch up to the Puffing Tom with the Rocket Man. With a better knowledge of Nami's preferences and a handful of Dials to spare, he changed the Clima-Tact from a party toy with a few combat capabilities into a lethal weapon capable of amazing weather powers that only Nami could unleash. With this, Nami became fully capable of fighting on her own, and just as superhumanly powerful, in a sense, as any other crew member. The way her Bō operates has also led others to question if Nami is using a form of magic. However, there were still a few design flaws as seen when Nami attempted to use it the first time at Enies Lobby, the main one being that, unless it is used carefully, it can cause quite a bit of collateral damage. There is now a ball on each piece, containing what can be assumed to be a Dial due to Usopp's speech about improving his inventions with Dials at the end of the Skypiea Arc. All of the Perfect Clima-Tact's offensive uses are several times stronger than they were before, and there is now almost no indication of it having any useless functions to hinder Nami. Battle Uses With the Perfect Clima-Tact, all of the combinations and uses of the Clima-Tact have been upgraded exceptionally. The attacks now hit harder, with much more damage dealt and a greater range than before. * |Hīto Bōru|literally meaning "Heat Bubble"}}: Produced from the "Heat Pole", its productivity and power is greatly strengthened from its previous version, though just how much more powerful it is was never revealed prior to its next upgrade. This was first used against a large group of Marine soldiers, in preparation for Thunderbolt Tempo. * |Kūru Bōru|literally meaning "Cold Bubble"}}: Produced from the "Cool Pole", its productivity and power is greatly strengthened from its previous version. It can be used to cool the temperature in the air, a single one cooling the air enough to result in ideal conditions for the creation of mirages. This was first used against a large group of Marine soldiers, in preparation for Thunderbolt Tempo. * |Sandā Bōru|literally meaning "Electric Bubble"}}: Produced from the "Electric Pole", its productivity and power is greatly strengthened from its previous version; touching a single Thunder Ball will result in a powerful and painful electrocution. This was first used against a large group of Marine soldiers, to trigger Thunderbolt Tempo, but its full potency was first seen during Nami's fight with Kalifa, in conjunction with her Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana technique. * : An upgraded form of the move Nami could use with the Clima-Tact. With the Perfect Clima-Tact, the lightning created is now larger and strikes multiple times. It is a very powerful attack that can eliminate a large range of foes. Unfortunately due to its increased range and power, Nami has little control over it at first. This means that both friend and foe alike would be electrocuted. According to Usopp, the Perfect Clima-Tact was not designed by him to use such a technique. This was first used against a large group of Marine soldiers. * : Nami creates a "Thunder Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Thunder Ball" on the tip, she can then perform "Swing Arm". This was first used against Kalifa. ** |Suingu Āmu|literally meaning "Anemometer"}}: After using Thunder Charge, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. This was first seen being used against Kalifa. An anemometer is a device for measuring wind speed. * : Nami creates a "Cool Ball" on the ball end of a piece. With the "Cool Ball" on the tip, she can then perform an upgraded version of "Mirage Tempo". This was first used against Kalifa. ** ゠テンポ|Mirāju Tenpo}}: An upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" used in the original Clima-Tact. Nami is still able to create mirages to distract opponents; however, with the Perfect Clima-Tact, she is able to do more. Using the "Cool Ball" located on the staff, created by "Cool Charge", she is able to cloak herself in blanket of air to make herself invisible. This first seen being used against Kalifa. *** ゠テンポ |Mirāju Tenpo: Fata Morugana|literally meaning "Mirage Tempo: Illusion Fairy"}}: An advanced version of the Mirage Tempo technique that creates multiple images of Nami using reflections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a normal version of Nami. Only one of these images is real; however, it is not necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only 20% of the attacks are real, so this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. This first seen being used against Kalifa. This is called Mirage Tempo: Fattah Morgana in the FUNimation dub. "Fata Morgana" is a type of mirage; it can also refer to Morgan le Fay, a witch (something Nami is often called) in Arthurian legend. * : An upgraded form of the original "Cyclone Tempo" that can be used with the original Clima-Tact. Nami bends one end of the entire staff and connects the piece to the adjacent piece. She then throws the oblong two-piece shaped combination at an opponent. The upgraded form appears to be more powerful. This was first seen being properly used against Kalifa. * : A completely revamped version of "Cloudy Tempo". With this, Nami creates a small cloud capable of producing rain. This was first seen being used along with the Perfect Clima-Tact's Rain Tempo by Nami to cure herself of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers. ** : A completely revamped version of "Rain Tempo". With this, Nami is able to create rain from an already existing cloud by creating Cool Balls and sending them into the cloud. This was first seen being used along with the Perfect Clima-Tact's Cloudy Tempo by Nami to cure herself of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers. * ゠テンポ|Dāku Kuraudo Tenpo}}: Nami forms a small, condensed, electrically-charged cloud. This was first used against Kalifa. This is called Dark Cloud Tempo in the FUNimation dub ** ゠テンポ|Sandā Ransu Tenpo|literally meaning "Lightning Spear Tempo"}}: One of Nami's most powerful moves. Using a cloud previously formed with Dark Cloud Tempo, Nami creates a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Any opponent, should they be in the path of the lightning bolt, would be pierced by the bolt like a lance and given extreme electric damage to their body. This was first seen being used to defeat Kalifa. It had enough power to defeat the CP9 member with one blow, and later seriously damage a Pacifista due to the lightning passing through its insides. * : An anime-only technique, Nami attaches her Cool Ball and Heat Ball ends to the Wind Knot. It starts with Nami spinning the Cool Ball over her head and charging the Heat Ball below her. Then she throws her Cool Ball end upwards and at the same time, releases all of the Wind Knot. This creates a powerful cyclone that can disperse an extremely large storm cloud. References Site Navigation fr:Art de la Météo/Baguette Climatique Ultime pl:Perfect Clima Tact Category:Dials Powered Weapons Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Fighting Styles Subpages Category:Polearms